Anasia's City
Anasia's City (Anasic/'Anașilang': l'Iraș d'Anași, "the City of Anasia," Celmetish: Anasid, portmanteau of Anasi and Sid, "Anasia" and "City," Eiharish: Vilâcheon Anaçi, "Large Anasic Village," Reyshi: Anasißtat, "Anasia's City," Lohtish: Aknaßyaþolch, "Anasia-Town," Vrankish: ile Cidiña dé Anasã), finded as Aye's City, and later known as Ana's City, Iksas' City, and Sano's City, also called the Copper City, is the capital, and most-populous city of Anasia's Isle, and the Anasic Empire, as well as the second most-populous city of the Eight States of Western Parthalenn. The leader of Anasia's City is the Mother on Earth of the Faith of Anasia, Soffar Sphinxslayer, who lives at the Miner's Pyre (the home of the Anasic Faith). The Anasic Empire's domain stretches from Anasia's Isle to the Celmetish Shore, and the Eiharish Kingdom. Anasia's City lies on South Bay, where the Wiseman was said to have ripped her away from the Delklands, supposedly to lead his people away from the infamous Sano Pret (Farwestern: "Great Emperor Bredenn"), who tried to have them build him a great pyramid. This is a myth, and is only believed by the common folk of the Anasic Empire, wherein actuality Anasia's Isle was created by the Storm of Storms; lightning bolts birthed the Channel of the Goat. The city was founded as a Parthaginian colony 2,200 years ago, in an attempt to expand Parthaginian influence in the Crescent Continent. Eventually, the influence of Parthage waned to Rainish influence, leaving its mark only as a then-minor goddess, Ana. The Rainish goddess Iksas merged with Ana, becoming Anasia. Both goddesses trace their origins to Aye the Queen, whose successful campaigns, and government served to civilize the tribal Crescentmen. Anasia's City is generally quite wealthy, as the Anasic Faith invests heavily in its common folk. It houses them, feeds them, manages their sewage, provides them with firewood, protects them with its armies, educates them, and prays for them. This is all facilitated by the Holy Ninth, a tax of two out of nine on every citizen of the Anasic Empire. As a result, the city's society is very homogenous, and over nineteen of twenty of its people are of the Faith of Anasia. The other twentieth make up the Rol Slum. The Rol Slum is not provided for by the Anasic Faith, and instead serves as a dumping ground for sewage, criminals finished serving their sentences, stray dogs, and on occasion, untamed dragons. However, even the Rol Slumdogs pay the Holy Ninth. Much of the city's architecture is very industrial, having benefited from the destruction of the Ayelands, and the sealing off of the Delklands, and Sefenlands more than any other place on this Earth. Zaytzel Zeytzun, one of the most-industrialized cities on this Earth pre-36th was also one of the few cities who had any people survive the event. Many of these people were entrepreneurs of Hakaish origin, who fled to Anasia's Isle, and Horse Isle, two cities their country had warm relations with (due mostly to the Hakaish Faith of Iksas). They brought with them the earliest of nightfires, the earliest of factory technologies, primitive cameras, and even machine guns. This has allowed the Anasic Empire to expand its borders, and make its capital the most-advanced city on this Earth. Gleaming bronze towers, statues, and bridges make up the city. Ancient houses sit beneath factories. The Anasic people live in the shadow of bronze towers, which in the past would have taken centuries to built, but thanks to new technologies, took a decade or less. The Pyre stands above them all, growing gaudier with the years as a monument to extravagance. The city is governed by the Anasic Faith, its Anasi-Anasi priests serving as the governors of the empire's colonies. These governors answer only to the Pious Ones, who serve roles such as Pious Chancellor (moderates communication between the other Pious Ones), Pious Footsoldier (leads the Anasic Foot Forces), Pious Sailor (leads the Anasic Naval Forces, and communicates through the Pious Chancellor with the Pious Merchant about commerce through the seas, and rivers), Pious Merchant (oversees commerce in the Anasic Empire), Pious Priest (oversees the faith directly, in practice just the head of the tax collectors), and the Mother/Father on Earth (who has final say in all matters. and serves as the head of the Faith, the Anasic Armed Forces, and the Anasic Government). The empire's colonies administrate themselves, only having to adhere to a few Anasic laws, as well as paying the Holy Ninth to Anasia's City. The most important law is that all Anasi-Anasi are allowed to freely move about. History: Anasia's City lies on what its people call a large crag, but what is in actuality just a massive plateau above and beneath two sheer cliff faces. The lower cliff face, said in myth to be the result of Anasia's Isle leaning back just slightly as the Wiseman ripped her away from the Delklands, overlooks South Bay (sometimes Sano's Bay). Behind Anasia's City lies Mount Mother, a sharp and twisted looking mountain likely the result of lightning bolts. On all sides, the city is surrounded by rugged mountains, themselves surrounded by the Goat Steppes, where the Old Anasi would raise goats. In an attempt to protect their goats, the Anasic drove the Anasic red wolf to near-extinction. The species was notable for its red coloration, and size, which was comparable to the lycans of the Jaw. The only remaining red wolves are kept as "pets" in the Rol Slum. The Rol Slum lies on Cape Rolof (literally "wolf" in Anasic). Cape Rolof was notably inhospitable compared to most of the isle, dipping down into the Channel of the Goat, where monstrous wyrmwaves would occasionally sink it. Due to the presence of Mount Mother, storms will often completely miss the majority of Anasia's City, its rocky peaks serving as shields. Cape Rolof has no such luck, lying beneath a canyon, where storms can pass through, pelting the slum with rain, and mudslides. Little vegetation is present here, due mostly to its harsh conditions. The Rol Slum was built primarily to serve as a prison. This prison idea was forgotten after Father on Earth Sai decided the city needed to expand into all of South Bay, including Cape Rolof. Under his sister, the Mother on Earth Enes Ja, Cape Rolof was transformed into the largest shantytown in human history. Plans for the prison made their way through the hands of several entrepreneurs, eventually becoming fully realized beneath the already-existing Cleaving Cave beneath Deynaar. Before Land created the Channel of the Goat, Anasia's City was finded over the largest deposit of copper ore on this Earth. Its earliest mines discovered enough copper to suit men in bronze armor for Parthage's next 10,000 years. Even now, Anasia's City has more copper than what it knows what to do with for the next 500 years. Ironically, however, their copper ore finally runs dry just a century before copper wiring becomes important. Additionally, large deposits of iron, and coal were found, which certainly helped to spark its growth. These deposits come at a grave price, however, as they are present due to the intense geological activity beneath the Isle. Dragonstirs constantly rock the city, bringing down old buildings, and sometimes causing avalanches. After the Great Mine Fire of CC: 3,183, likely started by a loose steedflame, the worship of Ana began. The few surviving miners said they "seen a fearsome lady cloaked in dragonskins breathin' red fire," who saved them from the flames, but burned in them the Mother's Mark (sometimes "the Birthmark"), an octagon over a web. This religion began as a small cult centered around the surviving miners, as well as their family and friends. Their first Father on Earth was Yilk, a teenaged boy whose mark was prominently placed over his heart. The cult built a small shack over the burning crater that remained of the old mine, the first Pyre. Even now, that Pyre stands as Soffar Sphinxslayer's home. As the city grew, the Goat Road, an important trade route, popped up. It allowed for all sorts of products, namely goat milk, cheese, and meat, to travel between the City of Rod, and the Rainbow City, with Parthage, Ana's City, and Reynlenn serving as its other major stops. However, the Goat Road fell apart when the Storm of Storms destroyed large swathes of it. For many years, the city (by then finally Anasia's City) was in decline, until the Mother on Earth Warxa decided to use the city's vast reserves of copper, and iron to finally create an army. The city exercised its military might, taking the rest of the isle (previously known as Parth Isle) naming it Anasia's Isle. Anasia's City continued to grow, expanding its influence to every part of Parthalenn, even building military bases in foreign countries, including one in Reynlenn. Unlike Anasia's City, Reynlenn had never fully recovered from the destruction of the Goat Road, and had lost most of its holdings afterwards. These holdings primarily went to the Anasic Empire. Needing a scapegoat other than a "lightning god," the Reyshi decided the Anasic likely incurred the wrath of Iksas against them to benefit financially from Reynlenn's fall, or that one of their mages had uncovered the secret to lightning magicks. Soon, a fervor arose among the Reyshi. A call to arms, a call for the return of magicks, and for the fall of the Anasic and the Ikish, who they reasoned benefited from the storm more than anyone. The Second Rainish Magickal Glory began thereafter. The Reyshi were angry, and hated the Anasic. The Heurish were led by psychopaths, were patriotic to a fault, and were mostly under the direct control of the loathed child. The Foe-Breakers simply wanted to unlock the secret of lightning magicks. Together, all three took Anasia's City in thirty-nine days, occupying it mockingly as Sano's City on Sano's Isle. It is said that it took the involvement of every single living Stormlych to finally take the city, and about fifteen of them died during the battle, mostly at the hands of regular people, or alternatively, at the hands of the monstrously powerful Anasi-Anasi warwytch Mira, called the Wife of War. Mira survived the battle, and despite holding no military rank, ordered the retreat of the city, and led the Anasic Government in Exile Mira petitioned the Coldlander government for military intervention, and knowing that an attack on the Coldlanders by the psychopathic 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory was inevitable, she devised a plan of action to take back the city. She convinced Billow that an attack was inevitable, and made preparations for the Coldlands to enter the war with the Master of the Coldlands. The plan did not require Billow's intervention, but would most likely mean the death of Mira, and many of the most competent officials of the Government in Exile, and would take a lot longer without him. Nor was it a sure thing, even with the aid of Billow. War was inevitable, however, and the Coldlands joined the war after Mattes' Mistake. Just a few months later, after pushing the Glory out of Sayerthenn, and taking the front line to the Eiharish Kingdom, and the Principality of Har, the Battle for Anasia's City began, resulting in the Liberation of Anasia's City. Billow's immense strength was used to dig underwater tunnels far beneath Anasia's City, leading up into the city's lowest sewer levels. The Yellow Coalition took advantage of the Glory's relative weakness at sea to sneak a small naval force onto the Rol Slum in the dead of night. With only a few Stormlyches guarding the city, and armies attacking both from within, and outside, Anasia's City was liberated in just two days. The Wife of War survived the battle, but lost the ability to walk. A beaten, brutalized survivor of the Iksasfear named Manayami Lu Lo Lei Lod became the new Mother on Earth. She was the first Mother on Earth, and Pious One to be of non-Anasic descent, having been born in Deynaar. The Horser woman brought many Ikish practices into the Anasic Faith, such as religious brothels, the Holy Ninth, and the idea of unity. Although different, the two faiths were forever linked by a horrible event, and would never take up arms against one another, for they were of a kind. It was not for three centuries that Anasia's City's population reached what it was before the 1st Great War. Afterwards, the city began to expand, taking Celmetes as a colony, and by extension Eiharu. Now, it seeks to further expand its borders, just as the Blue Empire of Sayerthenn begins to expand into Western Parthalenn. Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:States Category:Eight States Category:Locations Category:History Category:New Powers Category:Yellow Coalition